


No Happy Memories 沒有快樂記憶

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 犬哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 人生最後二十四小時，你能說完你要說的話，做完你要做的事嗎？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	No Happy Memories 沒有快樂記憶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Happy Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116503) by Amanuensis. 



> 授權：

這是九點鐘發生的事。

「我們可以走，現在就走。」

「不，哈利。」

「我已經收拾好行李了。藏在閣樓。我們可以現在就走——」

「不，哈利。」

「——我們領先一整天，這才早上，他們可能不會馬上發覺我們離開了房子——」

「哈利——」

「——也許行得通，天狼星，也許行得通！你了解怎麼逃亡，我們可以用魔法來偽裝自己——！」

「哈利。」天狼星•布萊克把手放在教子胳膊上。力度不會造成痛楚，但足以阻止哈利懇求。「不。」

為抑止顫抖，哈利咬住嘴唇，直至發白。

天狼星溫柔續道。「我不想這樣度過今天：始終爭論我們要不要逃亡。我不會再逃亡了，不會了。」他搖了搖頭。「這是不可能的。」

自從審判結束後，哈利一直嘗試理解這個判若兩人的天狼星。他不再是那個逃離阿茲卡班去復仇的天狼星。不再是那個靠老鼠維生，坐在被判有罪的鷹馬身上飛去安全地方的天狼星了。

但他是，他想，那個剛逃出來幾天，就冒著危險來看他十三歲的教子一眼，看看那個他沒能保護的男孩長成了什麼模樣的天狼星。

那個事事以哈利為先的天狼星。

那個天狼星正以無比的冷靜和堅毅面對命運，哈利為此像被生吞活剝。

他看著教父，站在天狼星已立下遺囑留給他的房子客廳裡，他們本來希望住在一起，他們三年前，如此想像。

然而，他們只有今天。

這是十點鐘發生的事。

哈利任情緒爆發，知道它正洶湧而出，為了接下來一天，只想早點完事。他咆哮著。他大聲咒罵，一如他在審判結束後咒罵的上千次，咒罵那些讓佩迪魯會見訪客的阿茲卡班守衛，咒罵那個伏地魔剩下的無名爪牙躲過檢查在佩迪魯牢房謀殺了他。咒罵佩迪魯——幾乎是事後才想起來。

他咒罵那個當作傳聞推翻他的證詞的法官。咒罵那些因為伏地魔被打敗後曝光了太多黑市版本的說謊藥水而判定吐真劑盤問失效的官員。咒罵檢察官、辯護律師、陪審團和許多年前召喚出攝魂怪的那個天殺的瘋子大魔法師。

當他用盡咒罵的字眼，他哭了出來。當天狼星嘗試安慰他，他咒罵自己這樣對天狼星。偏偏在今天這樣做。他推開了他的教父。

然後他走進浴室，洗了個臉，又出來道歉。

天狼星看著他，點了點頭。

他們盡量不去想二十四小時有多短。

這是十一點發生的事。

「你餓嗎？」

天狼星想了想。他實際上不是在想答案，而是思忖花費時間——浪費時間——吃東西值不值得。「還未。」

哈利說：「我……有個人想介紹給你認識。」他站起來。「多比？」他對著空氣道。

一隻家養小精靈呼一聲出現。「是的，哈利•波特？」

「多比，這是天狼星，我的教父。」

「噢，是的。」家養小精靈道。「多比聽過關於你的一切，布萊克先生！多比想說非常抱……」

哈利打斷了他。「拜託，多比，現在不是時候——」

多比看上去很愧疚。「噢，是的——當然，多比真是考慮不周。」

聽到這樣的話，天狼星以為會看見家養小精靈跑出去用門猛撞自己的頭，或者將腳趾塞進衣服絞乾機諸如此類的事。這隻卻只是懊悔地盯著地板。

「你有隻家養小精靈了，哈利？」

「不是我的。多比是我的朋友。我今天付錢請他來的。」哈利把手插進後兜，像是為了掩飾尷尬，然後說：「今天你無論想吃什麼——就告訴多比。他會給你弄或者帶過來。什麼都行。」他看著天狼星。

天狼星明白哈利的感受，無法為他做更多的事，只能讓他擁有靈魂的最後一天吃上想吃的東西。

於是他微笑。「謝謝你，哈利。謝謝你。多比。」

然後開始想，有一道菜他很久沒吃過了。

「你不會做得來咖喱肉湯，對吧，多比？」

多比抬起頭，雙眼發光。

這是中午發生的事。

他們吃了一頓香辣可口的咖喱肉湯，外加幾道天狼星要求的菜式：覆上辣椒和芝士的薯格。吉尼斯黑啤。奶油脆餅伴巧克力醬。熟透的黑莓。還有天狼星記得在牙買加一間酒店餐廳吃過一次的精緻綠茶雪芭。

這是一點鐘發生的事。

天狼星帶哈利出去，來到後院，展開滿足願望他們沒有下雨的一天——只是多雲——著手幹促使他請求與教子共度今天的事。

詹姆會教哈利怎麼做這件事——獨獨是這件事——如果他還活著。

天狼星在很多方面都令哈利失望了。他必須在死前教會教子這件事。

「我……我不明白。」

「別著急。想像伸出指尖拿東西，不是用手，也不是用手臂。」

哈利重重咬著唇。如果他做不到呢？這對天狼星來說意義重大。他願意竭力全力——有必要的話通宵學習。但天狼星又說 _著急_ 沒用。

他深呼吸一口氣，鎮定下來，不讓喉嚨發緊。「做對了的話我會感覺到那狀態嗎？」

「你會知道，當——啊，我懂了。一開始，你可能不 _知道_ 。如果你成功轉變，那就是你不知不覺進入狀態，所有感官與認知一開始都不會顯得奇怪。第一次的時候，讓我意識到我成功了的，是感覺到我似乎比本來矮了很多，貼近地面。渴求骨頭和咀嚼東西在我看來一點也不怪異。直到萊姆斯跪在我旁邊開始——撫摸我，我才知道我變成了什麼，因為這種撫摸是你會對狗做的那種，明白嗎？不似變成蛇或者食蟻獸或者——」

「或者豪豬。」

「顯然不是。」

哈利似乎取得進展。天狼星不想讓他沮喪，於是在下午中段叫停休息。

這是三點鐘發生的事。

天狼星讓哈利坐下來，叫他陪他看他最愛的電影： 《奇愛博士》，哈利從來沒看過。為了天狼星，哈利全神貫注看電影。

他難以置信這真他媽好笑。

最後一組鏡頭的時候兩人都沉默了。並非那結局，而是那首歌，呈現出來如此諷刺。電影結束之前無論誰站起來關掉播放器也只會弄得更加尷尬。

這是五點鐘發生的事。

「你瞧，像這樣。你感覺到了麼？」

哈利盤腿坐在草地上。緊閉雙眼，集中精神。「對。我想……我想是的。但那……只是一閃而過。」

「沒關係。你快要成功了。我也不是一天之內就成為阿尼瑪格斯的，但正是第一天的努力讓我知道怎麼做，只要我多加練習。你會頓悟的，哈利。我們再努力一下。」

天狼星看著哈利垂頭喪氣。他說：「我知道你想今天就做到。為了我。請不要——」他停了，知道哈利理解，也不想浪費今天的時間責怪他。

這是七點鐘發生的事。

多比猶豫地走過來，問他們有誰想吃晚餐。哈利感到筋疲力盡，但不餓。天狼星暫時也不需要。

現在是夏天，但他們倆都看見夜幕已經低垂。

這是八點鐘發生的事。

他們兩個坐在沙發上。披頭四唱片集——專輯封面上有藍色外框的那個——在音響系統上播放。

「……書中從來學不到最重要的東西，你父親總是這樣說。你知道怎麼讓古靈閣妖精欠你人情嗎？出席正式場合怎麼打蝶形領結而非普通領帶？別人賣給你前怎麼在二手摩托車上尋找磨損的痕跡？」

哈利搖頭。

「那好吧。讓我看看我能記起多少。第一件事，妖精無法抗拒火焰威士忌摻檸檬水……」

這是九點鐘發生的事。

「……如果你想給某人留下好印象，你可以賄賂餐廳領班。千萬別裝作他們弄丟了你的留位，那是世上最老套的招數。你要做的是抓著他的手，然後將二十塊，不能比這個少，永遠不能，放進他手心，仿佛只是握手——來，把手給我，我做給你看。」

哈利不由自主伸出手。天狼星握住。

「就像這樣。然後你說：『拜託，如果你能盡你所能我會不勝感激。今天對我們來說是非常特別的一晚。』很大機會成功。女孩會為之瘋狂。」

哈利看著教父，他還沒有放開他的手。但他看著他的眼睛，而不是他們的手。

「我沒與趣給女生留下好印象。」

「啊，你——」天狼星阻止自己說出 _啊，你總有一天會。_

哈利十七了。他不再是認為女生很討厭的男孩了。

「啊。」他說，沒有放開哈利的手，知道現在不是這樣做的好時候。「那麼，也沒事。學會怎樣賄賂餐廳領班還是有好處的。無論你是想……給誰留下好印象。不管是誰。」

他陷入沉默。哈利依然沒有移開目光。

「你漏了一件事。」最後他說。

「是嗎？」

「對。怎麼打領結。」

「噢……對。你……」他放開哈利的手，把自己撐起來。「我應該有一條，我想。」

在樓上，天狼星找到一條黑色的，比哈利還要老，在衣櫃後面。他讓哈利站在全身鏡前，他站在他身後，伸手繞過他的頸，拈起領帶兩端。「好了，看著。」

哈利照做。

「再做一遍。」

天狼星解開領結，開始重複動作。

哈利轉過頭，吻了天狼星的前臂內側。

只是唇瓣輕輕擦過。但不會被誤認為是別的事。

天狼星停了下來。沒有動。

哈利在天狼星臂彎中轉過身。

天狼星張開口想說 _哈利。_

看到哈利的表情。

他合上了嘴。吞嚥。發現嘴唇很乾，很乾。

哈利吻了他的嘴唇。

對於現在發生的一切，他們 _沒有_ 說話。

天狼星沒有說 _哈利，這樣做不對。不是你真正想要的。_

哈利沒有說 _這正是我想讓你教我的。_

他們沒有說這些話，因為都是胡扯，他們兩個都知道。

同樣天狼星也沒說， _不要因為可憐我而這樣做，只因我自從三年前認識你以來，就沒有把你當成教子。_ 他知道哈利永遠不會出於可憐做這樣的事。他太老實了。

哈利也沒有說， _別告訴我我太年輕了，不知道自己想要什麼。_ 他知道天狼星沒有把他當作孩子。

沒有一個人想起詹姆……除了意識到他們居然 _沒有_ 想起他的時候，奇怪的邏輯。然而是真的。

天狼星只是回瞪。當他開口時，聲音嘶啞：「哈利……」語氣和他一分鐘前想著的完全不同。「想想看。拜託。這是你想記住的事嗎？」

哈利睜大眼睛，淚水盈眶，開始泛起水光。「天啊，天狼星。你 _說_ 什麼？你怎麼能——」他緊緊抓著教父的手臂。

「你——不會想這樣記著 _我_ 。不。那樣——但你太——操，哈利，你他媽的太年輕了，不應該有一個死去的愛人來懷念，你他媽的不明白嗎？我——我不能——！」

哈利撲到天狼星身上。用唇堵上他的嘴。親吻他的時候，淚如雨下。

天狼星只是凡人。今早八點之前他就知道了。

他把哈利擁進懷中，盡可能激烈回吻他。

兩張嘴啃咬對方，兩具身體緊緊相擁、笨拙撫摸、爭取觸碰對方身上每一處，慾望與悲傷雙重痛苦的喘息瀰漫他們，瀰漫今天，他們覺得在彼此肌膚上品嚐得到，正如天狼星嚐到了哈利淚水的鹹味。

因為他們兩個都知道，他們兩個心靈的隱秘角落，緊緊掩藏之處，早就知道今天是朝著此刻奔去，天狼星世上最後一天想與哈利共度就是為了這個原因：不是因為他欠了哈利什麼，或者欠了詹姆什麼，而是因為他們兩個都想要，他們兩個都會做，儘管這操蛋的作弊的世界棋局裡一舉一動都想分開他們。

然而心靈的隱秘角落並非唯一發聲之處，天狼星仍然竭力控制理智、肉體、內心的渴求。當哈利笨拙解著襯衫鈕釦，試圖將高大的天狼星拉到床上，他又嘗試講道理：「哈利——哈利，拜託，看看你——你不是，不是真的想要這個，你只是以為你想，你在哭，哈利，我不能讓你——」

哈利停止拉扯，改為推。自己。推向天狼星的胸膛。

「我必須這麼做。」他哽咽。「我必須哭。我不想……不想這件事 _快樂_ ，天狼星。美妙、值得、是我想要的……對。但不能快樂。」他再次用淚水濕透的臉吻了天狼星。「如果這是一段快樂的回憶。天狼星……牠們就能 _奪去_ 。當牠們找上你，我不想牠們奪去這件事。我想你記著它直至……牠們——」

天狼星緊緊抱著他。 _「永遠不能。」_ 他咆哮道。「牠們 _永遠不能_ 從我身上奪去。奪不走它。奪不走你。」他又吻了哈利一次，一次又一次，幾近野蠻。這是那個最終抱起哈利將他帶到床上的野獸似的天狼星，他放了他下來，開始脫去他深愛的哈利的衣服，剝得他只剩下青春的肉體與魁地奇練成的纖細肌肉與點綴了他的頭他的身的亂蓬蓬的黑髮，直至天狼星意識到這個躺在他床上的英俊男孩想要他想要瘋了，即使是這樣也想要他，並非因為他是浪漫主義者，認為這會是最偉大的無私饋贈，又或者最甜蜜的悲劇故事——而是因為他是哈利，他想在永遠失去天狼星前做這件事。

他心底的的野獸安靜下來。「你有沒有——」他問，卻無法說完。親愛的上帝啊。別讓他是個處子。求祢了。

哈利把臉貼在天狼星的頸上，但沒有親他。天狼星又感覺到淚水。「求你不要生氣。我沒打算告訴你的，但我不得不。求你不要生氣。」哈利如骨鯁在喉。「審判之後。當我知道你最後的請求是和我共度最後一天，就在這裡。我找了查理•韋斯萊。」天狼星見過這個人。但他沒來得及撫心自問對真相大白有何感想，哈利就急忙道：「我告訴他我想和你做這件事。我害怕如果我是處子你就不肯做。那我就不知道該怎麼辦，又或者我會表現得很糟糕，因為我從未——查理是同性戀。他很好。我——」又一下哽咽。「我沒打算告訴你。天啊！你恨我嗎？我叫查理教我是因為我不想你以為我只是想 _你_ 來教我。因為如果你這樣想你就不肯做了。天啊。你恨我嗎——」

天狼星知道該怎麼做。他用吻堵上了哈利的嘴。

此後良久，誰也沒有說話。

他們天人交戰，既想慢慢來，又想愈快愈好，他們無聲達成共識，是當其中一個開始急促喘息，另一個呼吸慢了下來，停下在做的事，尋找別的法子延長亢奮。天狼星舔過哈利的乳尖一遍又一遍，一開始很快，然後當兩點幾乎被舔得發痛，他就用舌頭緩慢磨過兩邊，讓哈利呻吟出聲，緊緊攥著天狼星的肩膀，他的臀部抬起，貼上天狼星的腹部。之後天狼星繼續探索哈利的身體，舌頭舔過他的肚子，小心翼翼繞過陰莖，沿著大腿舔下去，用手捉住一隻腳，讓舌頭愛撫哈利的腳趾，令他叫了出來。

哈利跪了下來，伸手握上天狼星的陰莖。他用雙手輕輕套弄，抬頭看著天狼星的臉，像是在問 _這樣可以嗎_ 。但答案很顯然是，哈利不再擔心，安心用自己希望被對待的方式撫弄天狼星的陰莖。

他緩緩趴在床上，覆上天狼星的雙腿，將陰莖含進嘴裡，品嚐那肉柱的味道，感覺身下天狼星雙腿每一次微微的震顫。他用舌頭舔過天狼星的雙球，小心翼翼將每個都含入口中溫柔服侍，一次一個。天狼星發出嘶聲，但哈利聽得出是好事，繼續動作。

天狼星把雙手埋進哈利髮間，不是為了控制他的動作，也不是要拉開他，只是感受哈利吸吮、舔舐時頭部每一下動靜，透過他攥著的厚厚髮絲傳到手指上。他呻吟出聲，睜著眼睛好望著哈利的臉，看著他竭力張開口容納天狼星的碩大，看著哈利眼睛半閉，粉紅的舌頭在底下滑動，那副樣子完全故意誘人犯罪。天狼星嗚咽出來。

哈利聽見，退了出來。他爬了上來索取另一個吻，現在他倆探索對方的雙唇，像是要發掘他們之前錯過的一切，爭先恐後纏繞雙舌交換唾液。輕盈又俏皮，甜蜜得令人心痛，幾乎令他們再次崩潰。

哈利直接去浴室抓過那瓶他放在那裡的潤滑劑會比他找出魔杖 _飛來_ 那該死的玩意快。他回到天狼星的懷裡，想要更多的吻，更多淚水沾濕的吻，同一時間安撫他、喚起他的性慾，也在他心上劃了一刀。噢，但即使他想繼續親吻天狼星，他仍然想倒下來抽泣，即使發生了一切，他仍然無法相信這會是他們共度的唯一一晚。

只是此生。他告訴自己，這樣才不至崩潰。哈利不知道他是不是真的相信來世。但此刻，他不得不。

首度，天狼星翻到上面，因為這似乎是心照不宣的期望，因為他們誰也不想尷尬地問問題製造停頓。天狼星與哈利面對面，用雙臂摟住他，然後一隻手滑到他的屁股，分開他的縫隙，將一根潤滑過的手指探進入口。哈利顫抖，隨而放鬆，除了輕輕的吸氣，一聲不吭。天狼星判定他至少說了實話，這不是他的第一次，從他的反應判斷——而非緊致度。他總是被肛交會令那裡肌肉永遠變鬆的錯誤觀念激怒。

當他在哈利體內塞進三根手指，就停了下來，溫柔抽出，然後將哈利翻過去。哈利分開雙腿，抬起臀部，他的手臂抱上拉到下巴下的枕頭。這姿勢如此信任、如此淫靡、如此美麗，令天狼星害怕湧起的感覺是高潮，那他就會毀掉此刻。然而不是，他沒有。他傾身覆上哈利的背部，開始時用手撐著調整位置，但之後，當他找到合適的角度，他就將手放上哈利的肩膀，將陰莖頭部緩緩推進他體內。哈利咒罵與瀆神的話天狼星聽著就像情詩：「操——天啊——該死—— _神啊_ ——」

完全進入他後，天狼星維持不動，沒有衝刺，將臉壓上哈利的頸後，吸入他髮絲的芬芳。他想那大概是他鼻子與腦海縈繞的最動人的氣味，在這裡，在他人生最後幾個小時。這動作，來自一個可以變形成狗的人。

當天狼星開始抽插，哈利在他身下貓咪似的嗚嗚叫，天狼星知道他堅持不了多久。他嘗試專心致志擦過哈利的前列腺，無疑想聽見哈利更多的低泣，然後覺得自己成功了，因為哈利又再哭叫。隨後天狼星停止思考，他迎來高潮，在哈利後穴深處迎來高潮，抱著他，想將手伸到哈利髖部套弄他的陰莖，卻無法抽走環著哈利身體的手臂，雙手捧著他的胸肌與腹部的凹陷。

當他能夠再次呼吸，他吻了哈利的頸後一次又一次。

當他可以拔出來，他又將哈利翻過來，低頭用嘴含上他的陰莖，將他吸到根部，將臉埋進哈利的恥毛同時將陰莖頭部深深吞進喉嚨。哈利哭叫著到達高潮，又急又深，天狼星幾乎無法在舌頭嚐到他精液的味道。

他們一起倒了下來，還是沒有說話，但用手指溫柔撫過對方的肌膚，直覺知道如此輕柔的觸碰並非為了讓兩人重燃性慾。僅僅是彼此的存在與接近就有這個效果。他們撫摸，親吻，呼息拂過對方的臉，肢體交纏，希望忘記到了早晨他們就是兩個獨立的個體，迎來不同的命運。

兩人都知道他們不會浪費這晚在睡覺上，一秒也不會。

雖然凌晨兩點左右，天狼星開玩笑說要向多比拿些牡蠣。

哈利笑了。然後他哭了。

然後他再次吻了天狼星，又開始用嘴一路吻下愛人的身體。

這是七點鐘發生的事。

「求求你。」

天狼星摟著哈利，非常，非常溫柔地吻了他。「不，哈利」

「求求你。」他努力忍住淚水。他想讓天狼星看見這個計劃合理，而非一個迷惘心碎的男孩的幻想。「告訴他們我是你的人質。如果他們抓到我們，他們也不會對我怎樣。我想和你在一起。 _求求你。_ 」

「他們知道我永遠不會傷害你，哈利。行不通的。」

「 _行得通的。_ 他們不敢冒險！該死的，天狼星。這是 _我_ 的人生！如果我想和你一起當個逃犯，這是 _我_ 的選擇！該死的， _求求你_ 讓我自己選吧！」現在他坐起來，孤注一擲。他知道這是他最後的機會，雖然他知道之前一切哀求都徒勞無功。

然而他不明白為什麼天狼星拒絕逃走。

這一點也說不通。

「哈利。」

哈利突然害怕天狼星臉上的表情。不僅僅是那沉默的決心。不，天狼星藏著一個秘密。可怕的秘密。

「什麼。」他小聲道。

天狼星伸手撫摸哈利的頭髮。「你是，」他說，「世上最美好的人，我愛你，哈利。我永遠都會。沒有什麼可以改變這一點。記住。」

哈利想對天狼星說相同的話。但他不能。他看得出天狼星還有話要說。

「哈利……」天狼星看著窗外的白天。「你說你不想攝魂怪帶走我施加那一吻時，奪去任何快樂記憶，我跟你說他們不會。」哈利看見他舔了舔唇，依然沒有看向自己。「到底，你有沒有好奇，我怎麼說服他們同意這個請求？尤其審判之前他們甚至不肯讓我保釋？」

哈利盯著他。他知道他不想聽到接下來的話。

「八點鐘沒有人會來找我。」

「他們不會來給我那一吻。」

他停了停。窗外一聲鳥鳴。

「他們昨天就給了我了，在我來之前。」

哈利沒有動。沒有呼吸。

現在天狼星轉過頭看著他。「這是時間停滯咒。我唯一能令他們放我出去二十四小時的方法，就是讓他們確保我會在此後死去。」

突然他在床上向前滑，雙臂伸出擁上哈利。「所以你看，沒事的。他們不能奪走我這些記憶。它們是快樂的，哈利，真的，非常快樂。」他微笑，並非悲傷的微笑，沒有哪怕一絲悲傷，卻終令哈利嚎啕大哭，他攀附著天狼星，嚎叫得像是他自己被殺了似的，他知道他是，某一部份的他現正死去，他們殺了他，他們像殺了天狼星一樣殺了他，天狼星抱著他，說：「噓。噓，別這樣，哈利，聽我說，你是我生命中最美好的事，即使我們共度更多時光，也不會 _更完美_ 了。我想你相信、知道，噓，請不要這樣哭，哈利……」

但是哈利崩潰了，啜泣著掙脫他，他甚至再也無法抱著天狼星了。他最愛的人讓最後一絲僅餘的希望背叛他而去。他床旁的重量變輕了，有東西推著他的臉，粗糙濕潤的東西，那是獸足，獸足毛茸茸的身體在他旁邊伸展，嘎嘎嗚嗚舔過他一遍又一遍，消除了那歇斯底里，因為沒有人能被狗舔著臉毫無反應，哈利開始喘息，吞嚥，呻吟：「天——天狼星……」，然後他躺在那裡任由天狼星舔去他的眼淚，繼續發出小狗的嗚嗚聲逼使哈利平靜下來，只因他 _不得不_ 。他用雙臂摟住毛茸茸的身體，抱進懷裡，沒有竭盡全力，只是輕輕抱著。仿佛哈利的眼淚是他永遠喝不夠的一碗水，獸足舔他的臉，舔了又舔，以言語永遠無法做到的方式安撫了他。哈利躺在那裡，獸足舔走他眼裡流出的鹹鹹的海洋。

獸足哀嗚了一聲。

他用鼻子蹭了蹭哈利的下巴。

哈利聽不見，也感覺不到，但他終於意識到，眼淚又慢慢從臉上流下來，再也沒有人替他舔去。

「獸足？」他最終沙啞道。

旁邊毛茸茸的身體有呼吸。但除此之外動也不動。

「天狼星？」

他舉起一隻手撫摸那黑色的腦袋。

「天狼星。」

他感覺得到狗鼻上的濕濡，緩慢呼吸的濕意拂過他的手指。

「不要。」

獸足沒有動。

「不要。」

他想說點別的。他想說的是， _拜託，獸足，不要只是躺在那裡，繼續做你剛才做的事，我很喜歡。不要無視我。天狼星。我討厭你這樣，明明你有話想對我說卻決定不說，假裝我沒有跟你說話，以為我不知道我們之間了發生什麼——該死的，我知道。別以為我不知道你為什麼沉默，就算我還是個小男生，我不是孩子了，不是很多年了， **一歲** 起我就不覺得我是了，我知道我想要什麼，同樣重要的是，我知道 **你** 想要什麼，想要的是同一樣東西，嘿，我們都弄明白了，不是嗎，看，現在一切都會好的，肯定會好的，因為我們終於說了，我們說出來了，我們真的說了，所以肯定會好的，所以別再……_

「……像這樣無視我。 **我討厭你這麼對我** ！你去死吧，天狼星！」

獸足沒有動。

哈利喉嚨發出一下聲音，自心臟傳出。那是他不知道自己能發出的聲音。像是不久之前爆發的嚎啕大哭，但又一點也不像。聽起來像不可饒恕咒從魔杖迸發時理應發出聲音，那就毫無疑問，毫無錯誤，為什麼用它的人要終身監禁。

他把臉貼在獸足一側，太害怕看到那雙眼睛，害怕看見它們呆滯、沒有靈魂，困擾他餘生。然而他必須 _知道_ ，所以他看了，噢，沒像他恐懼的那樣糟。畢竟，那是一雙狗的眼睛，盯著，狗經常可以長時間靜靜盯著，仿佛牠們在深究籬笆上某一點，或草地上某一片，或者蝴蝶，或者彌爾頓天殺的詩歌，也許。再一次，他戳了戳獸足，他的手抖得很厲害，抖得他難以好好感受狗的呼吸，他肋骨一鬆倒了下來，該死，他想感受那呼吸，想要一些東西來說服他他錯了，即使他知道不是，自欺欺人也沒用。

有什麼東西碰到他的肩膀。有人在背後把他拉起來。他怎麼沒有聽到他靠近？……有人發出聲音，聽起來很像他的名字。和他一起坐在床上，抱著他。

「他不想你看見他這副樣子。」萊姆斯說。「他告訴我他會在時間到之前變成獸足。他想我們好過一點。」

哈利盯著那安靜呼吸的狗。「為什麼……為什麼他沒變回來？」他低聲道。

萊姆斯緊緊抱著他。「現在，他會一直這樣子。」哈利聽得出萊姆斯努力掩飾聲音中的緊張，但不太成功，反正哈利能從他手臂，他全身感覺得到。「攝魂怪之吻不能還原阿尼瑪格斯。而他……他自己也做不到。他不知道……怎樣做，不知道了。」

他們沒有動。久久沒動。哈利聽到更多聲音，在房間外，樓下。天狼星當然會告訴所有人過來的確切時間。

他大概認為這是哈利該死的防止自殺小組。

萊姆斯說：「讓我處理其餘他希望的事。」

他等待哈利回答。等待哈利告訴他可以，讓他照顧那以前是他們朋友的空殼。

哈利點了點頭。

萊姆斯扶他起身，從床上拉過被子緊緊裹著哈利，幾乎將他綁成木乃伊，像是那就能讓他停止顫抖。萊姆斯用一隻手撫過哈利的頭髮，說：「他不想讓你看到這個部分。」

哈利又再點頭。他看了那隻黑狗最後一眼。

他最初看見他的模樣，也是他最後看見他的模樣。

他轉過身，離開房間。沒有哭。沒有哭。

身後，他聽見萊姆斯開始弄出聲音，在他離開房間之後。

他一路下樓，但繞過了客廳，那低語和聲音傳出之處。相反他穿過廚房，出了門去到後院。

早上又是陰天，但昨天沒有下雨，地上是乾的。他坐了下來，深深蜷縮進被子織成的繭裡。

想到繭，想到破繭而出的東西。

想到月影、蟲尾、獸足和鹿角，以及他們只餘一人。唯一一個不是阿尼瑪格斯，也不是自發變形的人。

想到朋友為朋友做的事。

伸出手。沒有拉，沒有抓，仿佛有東西躺在他面前，他只需要用指尖撿起來。

他想像他仍然感覺得那濕漉漉的舌頭舔去他的淚水。

被子滑落，他變形了。

_——完_


End file.
